Repost :: Perumahan Angker
by Kazuki no Runa
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Kazu is back with Hoshi-chaaan! XDD X* SasuNaru as always ! XDD


**oO:: Perumahan Angker ::Oo**

**Copyrigth ****Kazuki no Runa**

**Author :: Kazuki no Runa (panggil aja Kazu ^^)**

**Cast :: SasuNaru as Main, Namikaze Family, and others for surprise ^^**

**Genre :: Humor | Horror failed**

**Disclaimer :: Akang Masak shi Ajinomoto #plak maksud Kazu Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating :: T – M**

**Warning :: OOC, tidak menepati EYD, alur cepat, dan sebangsanya. DLDR.**

.

.

.

.

~ Mulai ~

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, dikediaman namikaze berkumpullah empat makhluk gaib manusia yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting(?).

"Jadi, bagaimana rencananya, Minato?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah kepada sang suami yang diketahui bernama 'Minato'.

"Sepertinya memang jadi kita akan pindah ke perumahan itu..." kata sang suami dengan wajah sok yang serius.

"HOAAAMM!" seorang dari mereka menguap dengan saaaaangat lebar. Dia mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut jabrik berwarna orange kemerahan dengan tampang menyerupai preman pasar #plak.

"La la la la~" senandung seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning sambil menyisir rambutnya yang bak iklan sampoo ditv dan mengibas-ngibasnya bak Raisa #eh.

Tanpa kita semua sadari (Kazu juga gak nyadar) ada seorang dari mereka yang hilang. Tapi siapa ya?

~ Di suatu kamar, entah kamar siapa(?) ~

"Zzzzzz..." sepertinya orang ini lagi tidur ya? lanjut aja ke ciri-cirinya. Berambut jabrik warna kuning, wajahnya kayak anak perempuan #ditendang tapi dia laki-laki!, mempunyai tiga goresan dimasing-masing sisi wajahnya yang menambah kesan manis pada pemuda yang sedang tidur ini.

Tiba-tiba saja dia bangun, dan mengucek-ucek matanya. "..." dia tidak bicara, melainkan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju lantai satu rumahnya.

~ Lanjut ke diskusi : lantai 1 ~

Ckleek

Pintu ruang diskusi itupun terbuka, dan muncullah sebuah bayangan seperti seorang anak kecil. Semua yang sedang diskusi pun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati pintu tersebut terbuka. Apakah itu penampakkan? *ala Insert*.

"Ohayou...," sapa seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu tersebut dengan lemasnya. "Oalah, ternyata kau Naru-chan, dan ini bukan pagi, tapi malam." sahut seorang perempuan yang bernama Kushina.

"Ya, Kaa-san~" sahutnya dengan nada malas. "Hah~ ayah, ibu, kapan kita akan pindah?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil 'Naru-chan' itu kepada bokap and nyokapnya #eaa.

"Itu tergantung Tou-sanmu," ucap Kushina-ibu Naruto seraya menatap mata sang suami –Minato Namikaze tajam.

"Eh,ah.." salah tingkah. "Huuh..." menghela nafas. "Wuu.." nyorakin. "Bletak! " kena jitak (Apaan ini?). Keluarga tak jelas ini,… -_-'' *ala orang Madura*

"Uh! Kaa-san, aku mau pergi dulu... Jaa ne~" ucapnya seraya berbalik dan hendak menuju pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ibunya –Kushina memanggil.

"Narutooo!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi bu," tanya Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya ibunya. "Mau liat rumah baru kita." jawabnya singkat seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka yang merepotkan. (susah mau bilanginnya, kyuu ma mina masih adu mulut, dei masih nyisir rambut, kalau kushi cuma cengok?)

~ Diluar rumah : Naruto's POV ~

Huh, menyebalkan sekali keluargaku itu! Mulai dari si Kyuu yang galaknya kayak singa ngamuk, si Deidara kayak bencong ae #lempar, papih kerjaannya meluk terus, mamih lagi! (alah~ Naru sok keren =,=') dikit-dikit ngamuk, sama ajha kayak Kyuu! huh! bisa-bisa stress aku kalau di sana terus.

Loh? Aku dimana? Memang kalau ngomong sendiri jadinya kesasar kayak gini ya...? =='a

Tak terasa sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Yang ada bukannya aku menjauh dari tempat ini, malahan sepertinya aku semakin... Gimana gitu~ Sampai-sampai bulu kuduk-ku merinding merasakan aura negatif disekitarku.

Bagaimana tidak? Rumah disekitarku sudah... Sudah... (Kazu gak sanggup nulisnya.. =.=/)

Yah.. Kalian tau lah... Kayak yang di 'Oh Ternyata', bukan 'Oh! My Lady!' ya...! Suasananya begitu seram, kenapa pula daerah disini sangat sepi? Tadi siang kayaknya rame-rame aja, tapi kok...?

Yasudlah...

Aku merasakan aura negatif dibelakangku semakin terasa dekat... Dan ternyata itu...

Ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang bahunya. Kontan ia menoleh (dengan slow motion tentunya! X3) dan yang ia lihat adalah...

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir keatas menyerupai nanas dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat malas.

"Shikamaru.." ucap Naruto setelah ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Shikamaru, teman semasa kecilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam begini?" tanya pemuda yang bernama 'Shikamaru' tersebut.

"Ah! Shikamaru, kau hampir membuatku jantungan tau!" oceh Naruto. "Hah~ sudahlah, aku tidak mau adu mulut denganmu Naruto... Aku cuma mau memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Shikamaru setengah berbisik.

"Eh, mau memberitahuku apa Shika-kun?" balas Naruto setengah berbisik juga.

"Tumben kau memanggilku dengan akhiran -kun?" Shikamaru malah mengalihkan pembicaraan... =A=|||

"Shikamaru, serius!" kata Naruto setengah berbisik setengah berteriak (lah? emang bisa?).

"Ya, ya, gini ceritanya..." dan bla bla bla mereka atau lebih tepatnya Shikamaru menceritakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menyimaknya dengan baik.

- Beberapa abad(?) kemudian -

"WUAPUAH!" teriak Naruto.

"Ssst... Diamlah Naruto!" bisik Shikamaru. "Mana bisa aku diam kalau tau rumah yang akan ku tempati itu angker!" ucap Naruto setengah shock.

"Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya kaa-san dan tou-san mu menyetujuinya," ucap Shikamaru seraya menghela nafas.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Naruto dalam hati, ya kalau teriaknya diluar pasti Shikamaru langsung bekep mulutnya.

- Tiba dirumah -

"Aku pulang," kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Loh? kok sepi sih?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa sambil berjalan ke segala ruangan di rumah tersebut.

DRTT DRRTT

Naruto mendengar suara yang berasal dari handphone-nya, ia lalu berjalan menuju ke sumber suara(?) yang ada di atas meja dekat tangga.

Ketika Naruto melihat layar hp-nya (authornya dah mulai gaol *narsis*) disana tertera nama 'Mamihku' *lebay*. Naruto pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, ada apa mih" ucap Naruto dengan lebay-nya membuka pembicaraan.

"Naru-chan, kamu sendirian di rumah'kan?" tanya Kushina dengan nada malas sambil menyesap jus stroberi. Saat ini Kushina dan yang lainnya sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Iya, emang kenapa, mih?" tanya Naruto sok gaul.

"Gak ada, nanya aja. Ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi ketemu Shikamaru?" Kushina mulai terlihat serius saat membicarakan pertemuan anaknya dengan Shikamaru.

"Iya, kaa-san. Kaa-san pasti mau bilang Shikamaru ngomong apa ke aku 'kan?" skakmat sudah untuk Kushina.

"Shikamaru ngomong apa aja ke kamu?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

"Kaa-san kenapa? Kok nadanya khawatir gitu?"

"Naruto, kamu jangan –"

"Hah? Jangan apa? Hallo? Kaa-san?" sambungan telpon Naruto dengan Kushina pun terputus.

TUUT TUUT TUUT

"Kok putus sih!" kata Naruto frustasi. Tiba-tiba...

*SFX : Suara nokia tune untuk sms*

"Ada pesan masuk. Jiah! Kaa-san lagi, ngirim apaan coba?" ucap Naruto sambil mambuka pesan masuk dari kaa-sannya. Tiba-tiba... (Kazu suka kali ngomong 'tiba-tiba'... #plak)

Naruto shock ketika membaca pesan masuk yang ibunya kirim'kan. "Ja-jadi y-yang dikatakan Shikamaru i-itu...benar," Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Jadi begitu." kata Naruto lesu sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur.

- Flashback -

"Begini Naruto, kau tau kan rumah yang akan kau tempati itu," tanya Shikamaru sambil berbisik.

"Iya, emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni, bahkan kebanyakan dari warga disini bilang kalau rumah itu… Mm... Er, gimana ya ngomongnya?" Shikamaru panik (pada tau 'kan kalau Naru itu benci banget sama hantu).

"Shikamaru!" ucap Naruto meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" akhirnya Shikamaru pun pasrah menanggapi sikap temannya yang tak sabaran ini.

"To the point saja, rumah itu ber-HANTU," kata Shikamaru sinis sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'HANTU'.

"WUAPUAH!" teriak Naruto. " Ssst.. diamlah Naruto!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Mana bisa aku diam kalau tau rumah yang akan ku tempati itu angker!" ucap Naruto setengah shock.

"Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu sudah menyetujuinya," ucap Shikamaru seraya menghela nafas.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Naruto dalam hati, ya kalau teriaknya diluar pasti Shikamaru langsung bekep mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, hati-hati dirumah baru-mu ya Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru seraya berbalik dan hendak meniggalkan Naruto.

" ..." Naruto hanya diam ditempat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

- Flashback : off -

Naruto berbaring dan membenarkan bantal dan selimutnya. Naruto pun akhirnya tidur dan sekarang sudah memasuki alam mimpinya. Intip yuk! #plak

~ Alam mimpi Naruto ~

"Nngh.." Naruto mengerang setelah bangun dari tidurnya (?) lalu ia pun mengambil posisi duduk dan sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Loh? Gw ada dimana nih?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu bodoh!"

"Oh... –what the! Hey, siapa kau!" tanya Naruto kaget karena pertanyaannya di jawab entah-oleh-siapa tersebut.

"Oh, aku ya? Khekhekhe..." jawab sang makhluk sambil ketawa ala Hiruma #plak.

"Jawab yang bener napa!" teriak Naruto frustasi karena sang makhluk terlalu gaje.

"Sabar napa sich! Kenalin, gw Kazu!" ujar sang makhluk yang bernama 'Kazu' tersebut kepada Naruto. Yeah~ Kazu muncuul~ XDD #plak

"Oh~ Tapi kamu ada dimana? Kok gak kelihatan sich?" jawab Naruto sambil bergaya a la banci jalanan #ditendang Naru.

"Cari aja sendiri! Tapi kamu juga ngenalin diri ke aku dong!" kata Kazu –sang makhluk pada Naruto.

"O iya, maap, maap, gw lupa," kata Naruto cengengesan.

"Ya udah, cepet kenalin diri lo ke gw," kata Kazu sok PeDe-an.

"Kenalin, gw Namikaze Naruto. Anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara. Nama papih aku Namikaze Minato, kalau nama mamih aku Uzumaki Kushina. Nah, nama kakak pertama aku Namikaze Deidara, lalu kakak kedua aku namanya Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku lahir tanggal 10 Oktober tahun 1998. Aku sekolah di Konoha Secondary School atau bisa disingkat dengan KSS. Dulu aku tinggal dijalan Sudirman dan pindah ke jalan Angkiyer. Nama fb aku Narutosimut *author ngasal*. So, itulah aku~" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan nyanyi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Selesai," ucap Kazu tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Hey, Kazu! Kamu ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Nyatat apa yang kamu bilang dari tadi," ucap Kazu dengan santai-nya sambil memasukkan buku note yang dipakai untuk mencatat barusan.

"What!" Naruto cengok. "Jodohmu akan segera hadir tanpa kau sadari, udah dulu ya! Saatnya aku menghilang~ Bye bye!" ucap Kazu seraya menghilang dengan angin.

"Ja-jadi, K-kazu itu h-h-h-h-h-ha-ha-ha-ha-..." jeda sebentar, dan

"HANTU?!" teriak Naruto. ternyata Kazu itu adalah hantunya~. *Kazu bangga karena jadi hantu, wkwkwkwkwkwk #pletak*

BRUUK

Akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. (readers : sama aja woi!)

#WhatHappen?

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun Naruto!" teriak Kushina sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh sang anak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto.

"Nggh.. Lima menit lagi, bu," jawab Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kau sekolah! Cepatlah bangun dan bersiap-siap! Kalau tidak, hari ini kaa-san tidak akan memberimu ramen sedikitpun!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya ancam Kushina.

"Waaa! Ya ya ya! Aku bangun!" kata Naruto sambil bangun dan langsung berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi pribadi miliknya.

- Dalam kamar mandi #What? /0.O/ -

'Hiks,... hiks... Mamih jahat banget sih ma Naru. Naru 'kan habis mimpi buruk,' ucap Naruto membatin sambil nangis bombay dengan lebay-nya.

*SFX : Suara shower*

Naruto menyalakan keran shower-nya. Tapi tentunya sudah tidak berbusana lagi. 'Ngemeng-ngemeng mimpi, gw jadi keinget ama mimpi gw yang semalem. Apa itu bener yak?' batin Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Naruto tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kata Kazu –hantu yang muncul dimimpi Naruto.

'Jodohmu akan segera hadir tanpa kau sadari,' itulah kata-kata Kazu yang masih Naruto ingat.

"Jodoh? Apa jodohku seksi dan bohay gak ya?" Naruto mulai membayangkan seorang gadis yang berpakaian ala maid dan berambut pink dengan jidad yang super lebar, saking lebarnya pesawat Garuda pun bisa mendarat disitu *terlalu lebay* #digetokSakura.

"Naruto! Cepat mandinya! Kau bisa telat!" terdengar lagi suara Kushina yang memanggil Naruto dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iya mah!" balas Naruto sambil sabunin keteknya #disengat Naru(?).

#WhatHappen?

Selesai berpakaian Naruto pun turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan bersama. Setelah tiba dilantai satu, Naruto pun langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Sesampainya diruang makan Naruto langsung duduk dibangku yang dekat dengan sang ayah.

"Pagi Naruto!," sapa sang ayah bersemangat menyambut hari yang lelah~ *salah! Kazu nyanyi pula!*

"Pagi juga papih. pagi mah, pagi Dei, dan pagi Kyuu," sapa Naruto pada semua manusia yang berada di sana.

"Pagi, sayang,"

"Pagiiii!"

"Huh…" ucap ketiga manusia yang disapa Naruto. (A/N : yang pertama Kushina, yang kedua Deidara, yang ketiga Kyuu~). Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tidak tenang.

- Skip : Sekolah -

Tibalah Naruto disekolah yang bernama Konoha Secondary School. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal seantero Jakarta(?).

"Hey! Naruto!" sapa seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya dan berambut coklat.

Naruto berbalik dan menyapa. "Hai juga Kiba," balas Naruto lesu dan letih(?).

"Hey, ada apa Naruto! Tidak biasanya kau lesu seperti ini? apa ada masalah?" tanya pemuda yang bernama 'Kiba' kepada Naruto sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak... Tidak ada masalah..." kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Huh! Yasudlah, ayo ke kelas," ajak Kiba pada Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Er... Tunggu dulu Kiba! Aku mau ke WC dulu," kata Naruto tiba-tiba sambil lari ditempat (?) gaje. Mumpung lagi di depan WC.

"Oh, yasudlah. Aku tunggu diluar ya," kata Kiba seraya melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

Naruto langsung saja masuk ke WC itu. Tanpa menyadari siapa yang akan ia temui disana.

**~TBC~**

Gomen minna... Kazu harus merepost ulang ff ini, soalnya akun lama Kazu udah ga bisa dibuka lagi entah mengapa... T-T/ - yang Uchinami TemexDobe itu loh…

Dan juga Hana yang udah hiatus dan ga mau buat ff yaoi lagi... DDX dia udah straight!

Tapi tenang saja! Sekarang Kazu udah punya penggantinya, yaitu Hoshi-chaaaan~! XDD

Maaf juga, untuk sementara mungkin chapter selanjutnya updatenya agak lama... So, minna-san harus bersabar ne? Ini langsung 3 chap Kazu gabungin loh~ XDD #bangga #plak

Sekian dulu~ jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dengan review dan flame(?) ya~ :D

Happy New Year Alllllll~!XDD


End file.
